This invention relates to swing chairs and more particularly to a reclinable swing chair with a seat portion and a back rest portion that allows angular movement between the two portions.
Swing chairs are generally used outdoors and have a seat portion that is attached to a frame. The seat portion is generally made from one piece of material and has a seat and a back rest. The seat and the back rest may be manufactured separately and then attached together to form the seat portion.
Some swing chairs may have seats that are adjustable to allow a user to position the seat for their comfort. The adjustment mechanisms may be located in a position on the seat that may make it awkward for a user to reach and therefore easily adjust the position of the seat while seated. Some adjustments mechanisms use metal chains that contain chain links which may cause an injury to the user if they are not cautious and accidentally catch themselves in the chain when the seat is being adjusted or while it is swinging.
Stationary chairs are known that have seats made from a series of slats that are strung together on a frame. These chairs are generally rigid structures and are not designed to be suspended from a frame or similar supporting object, and therefore cannot be used as a swing.
It is therefore desirable to provide a reclinable swing chair. It is further desirable to provide a reclinable swing chair that allows a user to position the chair between an upright and a reclined position, that is safe and easily manipulated by a user.
In a broad aspect, the invention provides a reclinable swing chair that may be moved between a reclined and an upright position. The reclinable swing chair has a body, a pair of rope supports and a pair of adjustable arms. The body has a seat portion and a back rest portion. The rope supports are attached at opposite sides of the body and have front and back loop portions that converge at a suspension point to suspend the swing chair. The adjustable arms are attached to the front loop portions of the rope supports at a front end and slidingly receive the back loop portion at a back end. The back end can move along the back loop portion between a first position adjacent the back seat portion and a second position spaced from the back seat portion so that the swing chair may be moved between a reclined and an upright position.
In a preferred embodiment of the reclinable swing chair, a frame is included to suspend the swing chair. The frame includes a supporting member to which the swing chair is attached and a leg assembly that supports the frame in an upright position during use.